vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Give 'Em Hell Kid
left | writer = Ashley Lyle & Bart Nickerson | director = Jeffrey Hunt | previous = Where Nothing Stays Buried | next = The Bloody Crown }} Give 'Em Hell Kid is the twenty-first episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A MAN ON A MISSION — After receiving new visions of the looming prophecy, Freya uncovers that her family is on a collision course with a dangerous new enemy. Meanwhile, with the help of Detective Kinney, Vincent and Kol travel to the ancestral world to put a stop to the witches and take back their city once and for all. Elsewhere, Klaus and Elijah confront Marcel after a heartbreaking plan gone wrong has sent him spiraling. Hayley and Davina also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Jason Dohring as Will Kinney *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Trivia *'PRE-FINALE': While two of New Orleans' hottest couples (Klaus/Cami and Hayley/Elijah) continue to figure themselves out amidst new obstacles -- experiencing both "closure" and "the prospect of more to come" -- executive producer Michael Narducci warns that Davina's relationship with "ticking time-bomb" Kol will prove the most catastrophic. “We're going to see that bomb go off,” he says. “Remember, Kol is a very bad guy." But the storyline Narducci calls the most “satisfying" involves the show's protagonists finally taking a stand against the ancestors. In addition to this fight turning Vincent into "the character we've always wanted him to be," Narducci teases that it will also lead to some mind-boggling alliances: "If I told you the roster of characters -- not just active cast members, but also guest stars -- that will be involved in helping to take down the ancestors, I don’t think you’d believe me." *Davina or Camille's funeral will be held in this episode. * Marcel may take the serum in this episode. Continuity * Josh was last seen in Alone with Everybody. * Will was last seen in Wild at Heart. * Despite her character being deceased, Danielle Campbell may still be credited for this episode. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a song by American alternative band from their 2004 album . Quotes |-|Promo= :Marcel: "The Mikaelsons need to answer for this. I'm gonna make them answer." :Elijah: "I had no choice." :Niklaus: "Do you really believe that?" :Freya (To Elijah): "If Marcel takes the serum, I won't be able to stop him." :Marcel (To Niklaus): "You were my mentor, now you're nothing to me." :Elijah: "We created a very dangerous monster indeed." |-|Extended Promo= :Marcel: "The Mikaelsons need to answer for this. I'm gonna make them answer." :Kol (to Freya): "You remember her? Love of my life. Condemned to an unknowable hell." :Elijah: "I had no choice." :Niklaus: "Do you really believe that?" :Freya (To Elijah): "If Marcel takes the serum, I won't be able to stop him." :Josh (to Marcel): "That is open declaration of war! Are you really gonna take down everyone?" :Marcel (To Niklaus): "You were my mentor." :Elijah (to Niklaus): "We betrayed him!" :Marcel (To Niklaus): "Now you're nothing to me." :Elijah: "We created a very dangerous monster indeed." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x21 Promo "Give ‘Em Hell Kid" (HD) The Originals Give 'Em Hell Kid Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR321a_0041.jpg OR321a_0241.jpg OR321a_0422.jpg OR321a_0428.jpg OR321a_0435.jpg OR321a_0520.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters